Anything Could Happen
by shulesaddict77
Summary: He would just stop thinking. Spoilers for 2x23. COMPLETE


**My head is still spinning with the awesomeness of last night's episode. Because they finally did it and made me so, so, so, so happy. Add to this the spoiler pics from the finale and you can imagine that I'm actually dead and this one-shot comes to you from out of my grave. :-)**

**And yes, I totally took my netbook with me so that I could watch the scenes over and over again on cloud nine. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Because you know, they would be on HBO when they belonged to me! And no, I'm not even one bit sorry that I have such a dirty mind and you might not admit it out loud but you, my fellow roomfriends, love my dirty mind! :-)**

* * *

A fireman? A freaking fireman? How could he compete with that? She lost her virginity to a freaking fireman?

But they were not eighteen anymore. They were no teenagers. They were adults. Adults who had kissed each other passionately more than once.

"Jess! Wait!" Nick jumped up from the couch, stopping her before she could disappear out of the door. "So was he like kind of a fireman who hangs back and takes care of the dog?"

"No. He is like … straight up fought fires."

"That's awful to hear." Nick chuckled.

"You know, you never actually told me how you lost yours." Jess said, curious to hear about his first time.

"Allison Daniels. On a towel. In the woods. I cried. She kept her bra on. It was nice."

A small smile curved up her mouth and sudden silence fell over them, the air suddenly thickening with tension and Jess actually welcomed the peeping sound of her cell that came out of her bag, saving her from the sudden awkwardness.

"Oh!" Looking down, she pulled her cell out, explaining softly. "I have to go meet Teddy. I should go." Her eyes met his again and suddenly she needed to know with a deep urgency if he wanted her not to go. If he would stop her from meeting Teddy. "What do you think?"

Nick could just stare at her. What he was thinking? He was thinking how the hell she could go meet this guy. He was thinking that he didn't want her to meet this guy. He was thinking that he wanted to kiss her again. He was thinking that he wanted to have sex with her with such a desperation that it physically hurt.

But of course he didn't say any of that and he could see the disappointment flickering over her face before she turned around and left the loft, the door falling shut softly behind her.

_You think too much. You think too much about everything. _

His father's voice was ringing in his ears. His words from so long ago ricocheting around in his brain.

_It was the heat of the moment and I didn't have to think about it. _

That was what she said. She didn't have to think about it with Teddy. They just did it.

_You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I just wanted to make sure that you don't miss out on things in life that are happening when you're not thinking. Because believe me, those are the best things in life._

"What am I doing?" Nick groaned. His dad had told him all these years ago that he would miss out on the best things in life if he was thinking too much, the words fitting perfectly to his current situation. "Just stop thinking, Miller."

He rushed out of the loft, stopping the door of the elevator with his hand, not hesitating for a second as he saw the surprised expression on her face. He closed the space between them, hauling her up into his arms, completely ignoring her whispered 'What are you doing?' as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, securing her against his chest.

"Let's not think about it."

Because he would not think about it. He would not let her run off to some guy to whom she lost her virginity. He would not let her have passionate sex with this freaking fireman. No! She would have passionate sex with _him_. He would just not give her time to think about it. Because now it was he who had taken her by surprise and he would take advantage of the heat of the moment.

Jess couldn't believe it. This must be a dream. Because freaking Nick Miller was not carrying her to his room right now. That wasn't possible. She must be dreaming. Her heart raced in her chest and she couldn't stop staring at his face. The utter determination edged into his features made desire coil up in her stomach.

_Let's not think about it._

Damn, she hadn't expected something like this. But she probably should have. Because hadn't he just grabbed her and kissed her senseless just a few weeks ago? The kiss coming completely out of the blue and pulling the rug out from under her feet?

She shouldn't be surprised that he just did it again and her whole body began to tingle as she imagined what would happen in a few minutes. She would have sex with Nick Miller.

He stopped in front of his bed, his gaze falling on the sheets and she followed his gaze, a lump forming in her throat as he looked back at her. They would really do it. Holy crap, they would really do it.

And then he shot her a smirk and all the reasons why they shouldn't do it, all insecurities, vanished out of her brain in a heart beat and she tightened her hands around his neck, pulling him towards her to press her lips against his.

Not thinking about it. That was exactly what she would do. She would not think about it. She would just do it. Her fingers yanked at his shirt as he laid her down on the bed, pulling it over his head, their hands colliding as they worked on each other's clothes, fumbling with belts and zippers until they were finally both naked.

"Oh God!" Jess moaned into his mouth as her fingers tightened around him. "This! You can't imagine how much I wanted this."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Nick panted. "Because I wanted it even more."

"That's not possible."

Nick's hand went to the night stand, taking out a condom out of the drawer and leaning back he rolled the condom down before he settled back between her legs. His eyes searched hers and he said huskily. "You sure?"

Jess lifted one hand to his face, caressing his cheek while her other hand trailed down his body, her fingers tightening around his waist as she whispered. "I want you so bad, Nick."

His name had just left her lips as he pushed slowly into her and her breath caught in her throat, her body arching into his as he slipped into her in such an excruciating slow pace that she could feel every little inch of him until he was buried in her to the hilt. She stared up at him, drowning in the passion that was shining out of his dark eyes, eyes that were even darker than usual.

"Oh my God." Jess whispered, and she clenched her walls around him, making him groan, his eyes falling shut and his jaw tightened.

"Jess, please. Don't … give me a sec, will you?" Nick rasped, gritting his teeth together before he took in some deep breaths, trying to get accustomed to the feeling of her engulfing him. Because alone being buried in her made him almost come and he would not let their first time end after only a few seconds.

"The second is over, Miller." Jess' soft voice drifted up to him and he opened his eyes slowly, meeting her blue eyes, hooded with desire. "Move!"

He started slow, slipping in and out of her in a controlled pace but then her fingers dug into his ass and on a strangled moan she commanded. "Faster! God, Nick. Please! I need … just … take me harder! Please! I just can't … this is just too much … I'm so close. Please!"

Her words made something snap in him and he pushed one hand under her hips, lifting her up to give him a better angle to drive into her. Every thrust harder and faster than the one before, their movements becoming more erratic from second to second until Jess' body arched into him, a cry slipping over her lips and her fingers tightened around the sheet as she exploded, her walls clenching around him, squeezing him hard and with a strangled groan he pushed into her one last time, his body stiffening as the release spilled out of him.

Crashing down on her, he needed a moment until he realized that he was probably way too heavy for her and he rolled down from her, completely dumbstruck. They did it. They actually just had sex.

He turned his head, a silly grin spreading out over his face as he saw her flushed face when she smiled back at him and he looked back at the ceiling, still breathing hard.

Okay, he needed just a second because … he just had sex with Jess. Okay, he would not freak out about this. No. No freak-outs allowed.

God, they just did it. Jess was lying beside him, staring up at the ceiling. She just had sex with Nick. Okay, she might freak out any second because … she just had sex with Nick.

But then she turned her head and looked at him and a chuckle escaped her as he gave her a crooked smile. She just had sex with Nick and boy, was it amazing.

"Oh, boy." They both said simultaneously and Jess felt the urge to add. "Roh, roh."

She started to giggle uncontrollably because the whole situation was just overwhelming her and she couldn't help it. His arm went around her shoulder, pulling her into his body and she could feel his chest shaking with laughter under her cheek.

After a few minutes their laughter ceased and she was just lying in his arms, hearing his heart beat under her ear and she whispered. "I can't believe we did it."

"Me neither." Nick replied softly and Jess leaned back, needing to see his face.

"And I can't believe that it was actually ..."

"What? Awesome." Nick said, giving her a smug grin, reaching down to get rid off the condom, tying it together and just throwing it in the vague direction of the trash can. Realizing that she hadn't replied anything he looked back at her, a frown appearing between his brows. "Did you actually believe I'm bad in bed?"

"No, that's not what I've meant." Jess reassured him quickly.

"Then what did you mean?" Nick asked, pushing himself up to lean against the headboard, eying her curiously as she wrapped the sheet around her, holding it to her chest with one hand as she sat up, her fingers fidgeting nervously as she started to speak. "I meant … you know we waited for so long and tried to not give in to the temptation but … I thought about it a lot. I mean like 'it's all I can think about' a lot. And well, most of the times you imagine something in your head and when you experience the real thing … it just pales in comparison to the picture you had in your head."

"But not this time." Nick said quietly and a smile curved up Jess' lips as she answered. "No, not this time."

Settling back into his arms, she sighed contently, burying her face in his chest. "I'm happy we finally did it."

"Me too." Nick's hand was drawing lazy circles over her back and they were lying silently for a few minutes, just enjoying being in each other's arms after fighting it for so long before Nick broke the silence. "So, Jessica?"

"Yes, Nicholas?"

"There is something I need to talk to you about." Nick told her and Jess leaned back, afraid that he might freak out about this whole thing after all. "That sounds ominous. Do I have to worry?"

"Maybe." Nick leaned over her and pulled the drawer open, taking out a folded piece of paper and leaning back again he hold it up in front of her, a big grin almost splitting up his face.

"Oh my God!" Jess exclaimed, trying to yank the green paper out of his hand.

"When do I get to cash this in?"

"No! You didn't." Jess looked at him incredulously, her eyes flickering back and forth between his eyes and the green paper in his hand. "You kept this?"

"Of course and I'm looking forward to all the nerdy weird sex that works for the both of us."

"I didn't make that for _you_." Jess said firmly, trying again to take the paper out of his hands but he just yanked it back, shaking his head vehemently. "But I'm holding it in my hand right now and I told you I would cash it in some day."

Jess' eyes narrowed dangerously before a sly smile appeared on her face and Nick almost dreaded what would come out of her mouth next. Judging by the expression on her face, she would try to shock him. "You sure you are up to this, Mr. Miller? Because I'm already looking forward to tying you to the bed and have my way with you."

"You want to cuff me?" Nick asked surprised, a jolt of desire rushing through him.

"Would that work for you?" Jess asked, cocking her head to one side, smiling broadly at him.

"That would definitely work for me." Nick replied hoarsely.

"Okay. But right now … " Jess trailed off, pushing the sheet away to straddle him, her core pressing against his already hardening length. "What do you say? Should we see if the second time is as good as the first?"

"It's going to be even better." Nick replied, pulling her head down to engage her in another passionate kiss. Rolling them around, his hand searched blindly for another condom and as he entered her again he seriously doubted that they would leave the bed anytime soon.

* * *

**Of course I couldn't resist to bring the 'nerdy weird sex' gift certificate into this. Because we all know we will see it on the show, too. I'm sure Nick is gonna bring it up eventually. **

**So, writing this little one-shot took me longer than expected because I needed to pause every few sentences to watch the scenes again. :-)**

**I'm so looking forward to the last two episodes. I know they are gonna reduce me to a puddle on the floor with all the Nick/Jess awesomeness we will get. :-)**


End file.
